valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Gate
The Witch Gate is a special area that has a chance of appearing while traversing the event maps. There is no limit to the number of times the witch gate may appear, but you are limited by the amount of vitality you are able or willing to spend. Witch gates offer two purposes: *to collect the archwitches only found inside. *to collect the awakening items only found inside. Each witch gate is active for a maximum of 30 minutes. When the timer reaches zero, the gate closes, automatically returning you to the event map. __TOC__ Basics Inside Witch Gate, there is a limited number of archwitch and fantasy archwitch encounters, which include some archwitches that cannot be found elsewhere. The types of encounters are indicated at the top of the progress screen. The number of encounters and their types are random for every witch gate. * : An old archwitch or fantasy archwitch. * : The current archwitch or fantasy archwitch. * : Random. * : The current fantasy archwitch as the final encounter. Every step inside the gate costs 7 vitality. While the gate is open, you will not be able to progress the event map (but you can still access other game menus). You can return to the event map anytime by tapping the "Return" button. Upon hitting the return button, the gate will close. In addition to the predefined encounters listed above, you may also find the Time Traveler, whose battles function the same way as any other limited enemy but is not guaranteed to drop rewards every time. When she does, it will be one or more of the awakening items. Sometimes you may also find the items themselves just by progressing through the gate. There is no stage clear reward for completing the witch gate. Instead, the rewards only come from the encounters inside. Upon finishing all the encounters, the gate closes. Your Magic School has no effect on the archwitch encounter rates inside the witch gate. Archwitches and Battling WitchGate Archwitch.png|Purple archwitch encountered inside the witch gate. WitchGate Challenges.png|2 BP: 200% stat increase. 3 BP: 400% stat increase. Archwitches inside the gate do not level up — they appear at random levels and are independent to the archwitches you find outside the gate. Higher leveled archwitches have a higher drop rate. On the Rewards screen, these archwitches are indicated in purple and can drop the items used for awakening. You can choose the number of battle points (which the game calls "challenges") to spend in a single fight against an Archwitch inside the Witch Gate. The more battle points you spend, the more advantages you receive. Up to 3 battle points may be used at once. Due to the advantages gained from spending multiple battle points, you cannot request reinforcements inside the Witch Gate. There are 4 different encounters for the Time Traveler within the Witch Gate. The normal battle Time Traveler will be 0*, 1*, or 2* and you will have a chance of getting Small, Medium, or Large awakening items. If the message "Rare Enemy Encounter" appears, Time Traveler will be 3* and you will have a chance of obtaining Orb awakening items. The stats for 3* Time Traveler are higher making the battle slightly more difficult for beginners. Items for Awakening WitchGate Reward.png|Purple rewards from the witch gate. WitchGate Rewards.png|Awakening items. WitchGate War Trophy.png|Reward from progression/limited enemy. The witch gate is the only location where you can collect the items required for awakening. By collecting the special items, you will be able to awaken some cards. There are four kinds of different items in each of the four elements. The orbs have the lowest chance of dropping. The items can be acquired from: *Archwitch/Fantasy archwitch rewards. *Limited enemies. *Progression through the gate. Witch Gate Timeline Category:Mechanics & Gameplay